Memories
by adeline35
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a lonely world. She then meets people that change her life. What awaits her? Love, sadness, freedom
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Age: 7 years

Door (SLAM)!

I ran as fast as my little feets could take me. i ran and ran as far as possible to the secret place i only knew to get away from my nightmare.

¨ Someone stop that child! ¨ yelled the guards that worked for my family. i felt terrified but i had to run. When i came upon my secret place i crawled under and hid.

¨ why me ¨ as i said this i started weeping. then i heard footsteps. i covered my mouth for not to make any sound. when i didnt hear the footsteps i started to cry my eyes out.

when i finished taking out everything, i felt good. i looked at my surroundings and thats when i spot that i wasnt alone all this time. i started fidgeting awkwardly not removing my terrifying eyes from him seeing me cry and not saying anything.

" who are you? and how did you find yourself in my secret place that i only know? " i started wiping my face with my dress waiting for his answer. how. how. how did he find this place?

i heard a chuckle under his breath. is he making fun of me because of what i said or is he laughing at my face of hideous it looks.

" first im not someone dangerous so you should not fear. and second this place what you call "secret place" is called a park for all living creature to play around and have fun. " i watched him confused at what he told me and he was just staring at me like as if im not from around here.

"how will i know that i just come here on the nights not at day. i come here to get some quiet or away from my family" i finished wiping all the smooch from my face and stared out the open.

"your wierd. but funny" he just giggled and faced forward with a sigh. " wanna come and play with me to ease your pain for tonight." he extended his hand towards me.

this was my first time talking with someone out from my house. i felt happy. i took his hand and we started to play in the swings and the slides smiling and talking about his heroic brother. it was time to go home. i dont want to go but i had no other choice. now that i think about it why was he here all alone as well. as we were about to depart.

" whats your name" i played with him but i still dont know his name.

"sasuke uchiha, lets play again next time we see each other what about tomorrowhe started walking towards me. "and next time dont come crying" he smiled and then he huged me. "i'll be waiting" and then he ran away.

i jjust smiled waiting for tomorrow to come fast.

"okay" with a low wisper

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day...

last night i couldn't sleep at all. thinking that next day would come as soon as possible. now that the day has come I'm going here and there around my bedroom thinking what we are going to do or what we are going to talk about. I'm so happy. this is the first time i felt this clueless.

I heard a knock coming from my door. There came Neji with a sad face. " what's wrong neji" as I walked forward neji grabbing his hand between mine.

" uncle wants to see you" neji said. He released my hands and stormed out of my room. Something is not right. I could just tell. Neji has never acted this way.

I exited my room and started walking forward towards my dad's office. I could see by the creek of the door a man seating in front of my dad. I knocked on thee door and went in.

" hinata what took you so long, greet this gentlemen and sit down" I bowed to the men in front and sat next to him.

I saw from the corner of my eyes at my dad. Massaging his brows of tiredness. He stops, thinking a better way to say what he wants to say to.

" hinata, as you get to you age of sixteen you are going to do the right duties to save our clan. As you can see this gentlemen right here sitting in front of you is going to be our choice for you." My dad was directing his gaze towards the man in front.

I couldn't believe it. Why? I have the choice to choose. But as I looked at my dad with all the stress. I knew that he was the leader to protect us all. Using all of his little bit of power to keep us hyuga alive. So I had no other option.

" yes father"

" I'll leave now for the both of you get to know one another" my dad left the room. The room was filled with a heavy air of sadness and awkwardness. I heard the chair move back by its place. I looked up to see him. Since I came to this room I still haven't seen how he looks like. Since the shadow of the room was on top of him. When he finally came walking towards me the light strays lightened his features.

" hello, my name is sasori. I'm 11 years old and I know that this is to much for you to hold since you are so young same for me too." He bowed to me and when he saw me he gave a nice smile of comfort. This is the first time that I've seen a person with red hair. I could see that beside him he had a handbag. He followed my gaze. I then returned my attention towards him.

I bowed in greetings. " nice to meet you my name is hinata. And I'm 7 years old".

The room suddenly turned silent. " I realized that you stared at my bag. Do you want to look at what's inside. It's some hobby of mine that I do" he swung off his bag from his shoulder and raised it towards me. I reached towards the bag and while I opened it I took a glimpse at sasori. He looked like he was ready for me to say something.

As I finally opened the bag the first thing I saw was a small hand.

" wow! This is awesome. This is the first time I've seen a puppet in real life" I brushed the puppets hair back with my hand gently as to not damage it.

" you've never seen or held one before?" He looked puzzled.

" no, because everyone is looking forward to my future with education and putting my mind on being the excellent heir" I felt sadness getting its way towards me " but this is beautiful, it's nicely made" I felt the carvings with my fingertips.

I realized that I was taking to long. I put the puppet inside the bag.

" you know, your the first person that ever complimented my hobby. Everyone always says that why would I spend my time in making something so ugly. I don't listen to them. I just do as I please. Hehehe. But you said beautiful. Thanks."

I saw him reach towards the bag and opened it. He took out the puppet and passed it to me.

" you could have it, as thanks from me" I saw him and couldn't believe it. This is the first time someone has given me something.

"Thank you" as gratitude I hugged the puppet so hard with joy. I can't wait to show it to sasuke tonight.

(Sasori was surprised at what he saw. He felt something in his heart thump. What was this feeling.)

I heard the door behind me open. It was one of the servants. "Sorry to interrupt, but master said its time for lord sasori to leave"

Sasori put around his bag on. "It was a pleasure to talk to you hinata."

"Same to you sasori" I saw him exit the door. And I to took my leave to my room. When it finally got dark. I gathered all the stuff that I needed to show to sasuke.

When I finally arrived without being noticed I couldn't see sasuke. Where is he? I finally found him sitting in the swings.

"Found you" sasuke looked at me and did not say anything. "Is their something wrong?" I sat next to him on the other swing.

Sigh "It's my brother, I can't stand it anymore. My friends, teachers and my parents always saying that he is best at everything. Always comparing me to him. No one is going to look at me with my efforts" he stood up from his swing and started kicking the sand. I have to do something. Think. Think.

I got it. I took out my puppet that sasori gave me from inside my jacket. I ran in front of sasuke and put the puppet in front of his face. I started speaking using a different voice for the puppet. Sasuke started calming down. Looking at me puzzled. I started blushing uncontrollably of embarrassment. I hid behind the puppet.

"Sasuke I think that you are awesome. Even though I've never seen you. I could tell that you are the best. So don't give away all your efforts just because of what people say." I made the puppet pat the top of sasuke's head. I put down the puppet down to see what's sasuke's reaction was.

"Hahaha. You really are funny girl" he's laughing. I started getting angry because I was just making him feel better. But he is just laughing at me. I turned away to go home. I was just trying to make him feel better. I felt a hand on my wrist holding me tight. Not letting me go.

I turned around to face him. He looked calmed down. "I'm sorry that I laughed at you. It's because you should have seen your face. (Hehehe)" he sled his hand down to hold my hand right. "Please don't go" he tighten my hand a little harder.

"Fine, but even though I don't like it you must keep on smiling. Got it" I put my puppet on top of my head and reached out towards sasuke to give him a tap on top of his head. (Hehehe) I gave him a smile.

(Sasuke was puzzled at the sweetness of hinatas hand and smile. He felt comfort. He loved it. He tighten the hand that he was holding. I never want to let go)

"Uke... Sasuke have you come back." I swung my hand in front of sasuke's face. He just doze of. "Sasuke, can you let go of hand please" sasuke slowly let go of hand. Oh yeah before I forget.

"Look sasuke this is my puppet someone gave it to me." I raised the puppet for him to see it we'll.

"Cool." He took the puppet from my hands to see it well. I ran towards the swing to sit. I patted the seat next to me indicating sasuke to sit. He walked towards the seat and sat.

He passed down the puppet to me and I hugged it so hard. I saw that he kept looking at me."who gave it to you"

I turned to sasuke wether to tell him. But I don't want to start our friendship with lies. So I had no choice.(sigh) "He is sasori, my fiance I met him today, we talked and he gave me this" I was brushing the puppets hair back. I turned to look at sasuke and what I saw was a shocked face.

He stood up from the seat again and stood in front of me. "Why. You are to young. Why are they doing this. You have the right to choose who to love." He was yelling at me with his face all red. I stood up and covered his mouth. To make him stop yelling.

Sshhh.

He grabbed my hand that was covering his mouth saying that he calmed down. He held my hands between mine "Come with me"


End file.
